


Satin and Lace

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Peter wears lingerie, Scent Kink, Spanking, Yandere, ish, panty theft, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: Peter steals your underwear after he promises to stop, leading to a little punishment.
Relationships: Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Kudos: 50





	Satin and Lace

The smile on Peter’s face as he climbed through your bedroom window faltered when he found you sitting on the edge of your bed, your arms crossed over your chest. You had an eyebrow raised and your jaw was set, making him tense immediately. He walked over and stood between your legs, a slight frown on his face as he cupped your cheeks in his gloved hands. “You okay, angel?”

“You tell me, baby.” You took your phone out and went right to the video you had captured earlier. With a sickly sweet smile, you pressed play and turned the screen towards him.

Peter’s eyes widened as he realized that it was a video of your bedroom. He saw himself sneaking in through the window and right to your hamper, where he grabbed the pair of underwear you had changed out of before heading to work that morning. He pulled his mask off of his head and pressed the garment right to his face to take in your scent. As he watched, his face turned red because he realized that you knew what he had done only a few hours before. The video kept going until he finally shoved the panties in a spot in his suit and left again. “I-”

You lowered the phone, trying to keep the smirk off of your face and maintain a disappointed look. “Peter, you know we made a deal. You’re not supposed to take my underwear anymore because you have the real thing now. So why have my panties been going missing the past few weeks, hm?”

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, knowing you had him dead to rights. “I just miss you so much when you’re at wo-”

You quickly pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. “Ah ah ah. That’s no excuse for going back on your word, baby. Only bad boys do that, and you’re supposed to be my good boy.”

That hit something deep inside of him that only you could touch, and he whined, “I _am_ your good boy!”

His tone made you chuckle. “Not according to that video, but it’s okay. I’ll just have to punish you, and maybe if you take it well, you won’t be a bad boy anymore.”

“I’ll do anything to make it up to you, angel. Anything. Wanna be your good boy.” Peter wasn’t stupid, he knew you weren’t _really_ mad at him, but he played along with it. He just wanted any attention you would grant him, every sweet punishment you could give out. Just thinking about it made him start to get hard.

“I know you will, and that’s why I bought a little something.” You stood up and pushed him away from you slightly so you could walk past, and he let you do it without a thought even though he was so much stronger than you. He watched as you went to your dresser and grabbed a little pink bag from the top, which he recognized as being from the place you sometimes bought lingerie from. Images went through his brain of what outfit you might have bought for yourself, then you held the bag out towards him.

He looked at you in confusion and you nodded to the bag. “Open it.” He did just as you asked and pulled out the contents, unsure of what he was looking at until he set it all out on the bed. A pair of baby pink lace panties, along with a frilly lace garter belt to hold up the matching stockings. You smiled at him, anticipation growing. “You owe me a show, baby.”

Peter’s eyes went wide and he pointed at the mess of pink. “You want me to wear this?”

“Mhm.” You climbed up on the bed and made yourself comfortable, lying on your side so you could watch. “Go ahead. Put it on.”

His cheeks turned bright red as he looked over the set. He’d never worn anything like that before and it was a little embarrassing, but he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t like the idea of it. Wearing something skimpy that you picked out just for him. You palming him through the lace, pulling them down so you could fuck him with your strap-

He was getting ahead of himself.

Peter pressed the emblem on his suit and it became baggy, but like you said, he owed you a show, so he didn’t just let it fall from his body. He carefully pushed it down, revealing bit by bit of his bare skin until he was just in his boxers. You watched closely as he shed those too, revealing his hard cock. “Aww, you’re already hard? That’s so cute.”

The condescending tone went right to his dick and he whimpered softly as he grabbed the panties and bent over to slip them on. You could see the prominent bulge in the fabric, contrasting with the innocence of the lace. You bit your lip as he slowly put on the stockings and garter belt, completing the look. Peter looked down at himself, the blush covering his neck and chest now. “Did I do good, angel?”

“That wasn’t your punishment, baby.” You sat up and beckoned him over, watching him pout at the lack of praise. “Come here and turn around.” Peter did just as you said, and you looked right at his ass in those cute panties. The fabric only covered about half of it, which you had imagined when you bought the pair. You splayed your hand over the right cheek and squeezed it slightly, bringing a loud moan out of him. “Seeing your ass in these little pink panties makes me wonder how much prettier the sight would be if I spanked it red.”

He moaned again at the thought of you putting him over your lap and spanking him because it wouldn’t be the first time, and certainly not the last. “But you enjoy that like the dirty boy you are, so it wouldn’t really be a punishment, would it? Unless…” Peter heard you shift and he turned his head to see you reach into the bedside table and pull out a length of ribbon. He whined when he saw it and you got up to stand behind him. “How about I can touch you all I want, but you can’t touch me? I think that’s fair.”

Peter gasped softly when you said that, since he hated the thought of not being able to touch you. He wanted nothing more than to hold you and kiss your soft skin, but he wanted to be your good boy too, and good boys didn’t complain, especially about their punishments. “I-it is. It’s fair.”

You kissed his shoulder blade and he shivered, making you smile as you began tying his arms behind his back in one of the usual patterns you used. When you and Peter first started doing this, you used rope, but he was so sensitive that the rope was really uncomfortable on his skin after a little while. But the soft satin ribbon was perfect for him. After all, you never wanted to make your love uncomfortable in a way he didn’t enjoy.

“It’s not too tight, is it?” You asked, your soft breath tickling his back.

“No, it’s fine.” He almost didn’t answer, caught up in the way your fingers lightly brushed his skin as you carefully wrapped the ribbon down his arms. He could break out of the ties with no effort, but he loved giving up control to you like this, and you loved knowing that he trusted you enough to do it.

“Good.” You tied off the end with a neat knot and sat back down on the edge of the bed, admiring your work with a smile. He already looked absolutely adorable and he wasn’t even squirming or begging yet, just all dressed up and bound. You patted your lap and he turned around, his cock straining under the lace. “Get in position, baby.”

Peter didn’t hesitate to get on the bed and lay across your lap, relishing in the contact and the warmth of your thighs through your pants. You felt his cock poking your thigh and you chuckled. “Baby boy…I wish you’d been good so I could’ve spent all night making you come until you couldn’t think straight.” You ran your fingers across his side and over his ass, down his muscular thighs. “But you just had to be a bad boy…”

“’m sorry,” he whined. Being called a bad boy was his least favorite thing, but he wanted to make it up to you.

“See, I think you’re only sorry because you got caught.” You played with the waistband of the panties with a smirk, teasing him. “You didn’t look sorry in that video…” You slowly pulled the underwear down and unhooked the garter belt from the stockings, leaving his ass completely open to you. “And I’m sure you weren’t sorry when you used my underwear to touch yourself, huh? Dirty boy.”

Peter felt your hand disappear from him and come down to smack his ass. He let out a yelp and his cock twitched, the sting lingering for a moment before you slapped the other cheek. He moaned that time and that, along with the quickly developing marks on his skin, had you squeezing your thighs together a little. “Fuck!” He whimpered when you smacked him again.

You rubbed your palm over the skin for a moment to soothe it, still so sweet with him even when you were playing up being upset. It was short lived as you dealt another spank. His hips moved against you slightly, wanting a bit of friction on his cock, but you quickly moved him a little so he would just be grinding against air. “That’s not how this works, baby. You know that.”

Peter dropped his head to lean it against the mattress, a few tears running down his cheeks as you kept spanking him and making his ass burn. He didn’t want you to stop yet though since he enjoyed the feeling. The first time you tried, he wasn’t sure about it because of his enhanced senses, but every spank never failed to go straight to his dick.

Soon, he was thrashing on your lap, letting out moans that you couldn’t quite make out, but you knew he was begging, pleading. He wanted you do touch him, fuck him, anything. His cock throbbed painfully and he ached to feel you around it in any way. It was all he could think about. “Please…”

“Please what?” You asked with another smack, admiring his red bottom and how his face was stained with tears from the desperation.

“Want you to touch me, please,” he whimpered pathetically. “Need to feel you. Need to come. Please. _Please_.”

“Oh, baby’” you leaned down to whisper softly in his ear as you rubbed the bright red skin again, planning to move on from the spanking. “I’m not done with you yet. You’ll come when I’m ready for you to come, got it?”

Peter nodded slowly and let out a little sob. “Y-yes.”

“Alright. Now…” You pulled the panties up and redid the garter before grabbing your phone and opening up the camera. “I think it’s time for a few photos…”


End file.
